


Загадай желание

by leoriel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Face/Off (1997), Marvel (Comics), Nicolas Cage - Fandom, Season of the Witch (2011), Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Supernatural, The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради счастья друга Уэйд готов на любые жертвы!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Загадай желание

**Author's Note:**

> АВТОР ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ ЦЕРКВИ СВЯТОГО НИКОЛАСА КЕЙДЖА

— Куда и зачем мы идем? — Паучок произнес это так, словно на дворе была пятница тринадцатое, а лапочка Джейсон вот-вот должен был вывернуть из-за угла, позвав поиграть своих закадычных приятелей Фредди и Джона.  
«Постой, мы ведь не в ужастике?»  
«Тогда какого черта мы около полуночи идем по самой неосвещенной улице города?»  
Многие считали Уэйда треплом, и отчасти это действительно было правдой – однако как бы ему не хотелось поведать Паучку всю правду, рассказать он не мог. Совсем. Ни словечка!  
Мексиканское мыло научило его, что если главный герой в первой серии зовет главную героиню замуж, то в следующих пятиста она потеряет память, родит троих детей, еще раз потеряет память, окажется дочерью владельца наркокартели и в итоге все-таки выйдет замуж, но за садовника. В общем, рассказывать раньше времени было нельзя.  
— Это суперсекретная миссия по спасению человечества! — с выражением произнес Уэйд.  
Маска Человека-Паука все еще смотрела на него с подозрением. У Капитана Америки и даже у Скотта Саммерса это отлично срабатывало.  
«Надо было брать с собой Кейбла», — вздохнула Желтая табличка.  
«С Кейблом нам бы не засчитали спецквест, — разумно напомнила Белая. — И потом, Паучок ветеран кроссоверов! Он делал это с Бэтменом, когда нас еще не придумали!»  
Упс! Главное, не рассказывайте об этом Паучку — иначе это будет очень короткий драббл (автор не теряет надежды дотянуть до мини, так что давайте поможем ему хоть парой слов; как будто вы сами никогда не писали ненужные абзацы, чтобы миди превратилось в макси).  
Терзаемый чувством вины за вынужденный обман, Уэйд попытался развлечь Паучка светской беседой. Историями из жизни. Анекдотами про Росомаху. Спустя полчаса Питер сказал, что готов пойти с Уэйдом куда угодно, если только он будет молчать.  
Когда они добрались до перекрестка, Паучок заволновался. Видимо, сработали его… как там называлось это чутье?  
— Только не говори, что ты снова ведешь меня в секс-шоп. Бар «Голубая устрица»? Логово наркоторговцев? Или на выставку пуделей?  
«Зря он так. Отличная была выставка!»  
«Ну, если не считать того, что когда мы пристрелили оружейного барона, его мерзкая псина цапнула нас за ногу».  
— Нет, Паучок, это лучше, чем пудели, — пробормотал Уэйд, начав вычерчивать пентаграмму катанами. Вырыть ямку оказалось чуть сложнее, но, к счастью, в этой части города власти не шибко заморачивались с асфальтом.  
Читать заклинание на латыни Уэйд все же не стал — Паучок и так был как на иголках, — да и с произношением у него было не ахти. Не хотелось, чтобы в аду его неправильно поняли и отправили в спам.  
— Привет, Паучок! — прощебетала демоница, с нежностью глядя на Питера. — Не думала, что моя первая миссия будет столь удачной.  
— Эй, это я тебя вызывал! — возмутился Уэйд (вам бы тоже было обидно, если бы вы закопали в земле свою единственную сохранившуюся фотку до программы Оружия Икс). — Кто ты такая и куда т дела Сатану Хэллштрома?  
Демоница нахмурила густые черные брови. В красоте она, конечно, уступала суккубу, однако девочки-латинос Уэйду тоже нравились.  
— Какое твое желание, Уэйд? — Интернет все-таки не врал: демоны перекрестка легко подстраивались под нужды клиентов.  
— Хочу увидеть своего кумира! — воодушевленно сообщил он. — Там есть его фотка.  
Демоница зависла, как компьютер с 512 мегабайт ОЗУ, столкнувшийся с самой последней операционкой. Наверное, по вай-фаю соединялась с архивом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что мы не исполняем желания просто так?  
— У меня есть поручитель, паспорт, справка о доходах и закладная на яхту, — не сдавался Уэйд; Питер, кажется, был не в восторге. Наверное, у него были какие-то личные причины не любить демонов. — И я сплел в его честь веночек!  
«Напомни, откуда мы взяли веночек?»  
«Сорвали его с вон того розового единорожека! Спасибо, единорожек, ты всегда вовремя».  
— А еще я умею читать стихи! — Главное было читать громко и с выражением — это он запомнил ещё со средней школы (где после первого же абзаца чаще всего ему говорили «Садись, Уэйд, я поставила тебе А+»; демоница сдалась на названии).  
«О, сейчас она нас поцелует!» — воодушевилась Желтая табличка. Уэйд приподнял маску и сложил губы бантиком.  
«Стоп, почему она поцеловала Паркера?».  
— Почему ты поцеловала Паркера? — повторил Уэйд.  
— Он симпатичный, — пояснила красноглазая динамщица. — У нас это называется передачей услуг через посредника. Ты можешь забрать свой поцелуй в любое удобное тебе время.  
Паучок нервно поправил маску и спросил:  
— А что он загадал?  
Демоница исчезла с дьявольским хохотом.

Шел третий час ночи. Уэйд успел пару раз продекламировать Паучку свое любимое стихотворение, повторил кунг-фу, тайский бокс, карате и джиу-джитсу.  
— По-моему, адская служба доставки немного опаздывает, — вздохнул Питер. — Ты не хочешь рассказать, что мы здесь делаем? Мы вызвали демона, но, может, просто забудем об этом и пойдем по домам?  
— Это ты не знаешь, сколько в прошлый раз они доставляли мне тако, — пожаловался Уэйд.  
«По-моему, еще немного — и он свалит».  
«Да, пора раскрывать карты!»  
— В общем, Питер, мы знакомы не первый день, не раз сражались с Ультроном и плохими парнями, а в одной додзе я вообще спас тебя от тентаклей. Короче, ты будешь моим… — это был немного неловкий момент: новый уровень отношений и все такое, ясное дело, что он волновался. — Секундантом?  
Похоже, Паучок не понял всей глубины свалившейся на него ответственности. Или у него тоже был пробел в классической литературе.  
— Онегином моего Вронского? Дантесом моего Лермонтова? Болконским моего Корфа?  
— Уэйд, надеюсь, ты не вызвал Мефисто или Чака Норриса?  
Мефисто игнорировал его попытки, Чак Норрис снимался во второй части «Неудержимых». Нужно было поторопиться, пока этот клуб героев боевиков девяностых не поглотил его третьего кумира!  
— «Пресветлый Ник вам ввек залогом. Я жив, и череп мой горит, Пребуду вечно вашим богом», — для верности Уэйд станцевал танец пресвятого Ника из «Криминального чтива» (снятого в той вселенной, где ступни Умы Турман не затмили разум Тарантино) и закончил на восхищенной ноте: — И ведь ни капли не пиздит!

Сначала были брови. Они задумчиво подмигнули ему, а потом скрылись в радужном сиянии. Уэйд слышал о таком — это значило, что Ник выбирал свою аватару. Чем благостнее ты жил и чем истовей молился, тем ближе облик был к его истинному лику. Уэйд рассчитывал, как минимум, на Кастора Троя или Кэмерона По.  
Бэймен был слегка… заросшим, грязным и со здоровенным двурушником, который для экономии бюджета костюмеры стырили со съемочной площадки Берсерка. Тем не менее, там, где капли его пота касались земли, расцветали розы. Уэйд широко ему улыбнулся и спросил первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Будешь моим альфой?  
«Приятель, у тебя уже есть альфа!» — возмутилась та табличка, что считала себя альфой.  
«Уэйд, не время устраивать пон-фарр», — вздохнула умудренная жизнью бета.  
— Именем Господа, я изгоняю из тебя дьявола! — возвестил Бэйман и осенил его крестным знаменем. — Да не искусят тебя лживые посулы его!  
«Он нас слышит?»  
«Это же Ник, конечно, он нас слышит!»  
— Разве ему не полагается секундант? — осторожно спросил Питер. От Дэдпула и Бэймана он держался на одинаковом расстоянии.  
Из воздуха (точнее, прямо из стенда Николаса Кейджа на Слэшконе) возникла ростовая фигура Траволты.  
— Он картонный? — Уэйд подумал, что зря не посвятил Питера в свою религию. Тогда бы он не задавал глупых вопросов.  
— Ты одержимый? — спросил Бэйман тем тоном, каким обычно актеры обращаются к персонажам Рона Перлмана.  
— А мы персонажи комиксов, — объяснил Уэйд Питеру.  
Брови Бэймана снова понимающе заиграли, и вместо него появился Джонни.  
Джонни Блейз. Чертовски сердитый и, ммм, разгоряченный Джонни Блейз. Человек-Факел и то не был настолько горячим.  
«Не стоило отвлекать его от секса с Роксаной?»  
«Я читала, что Джонни Блейз теперь лесбиянка», — поделилась Желтая табличка.  
— Ты хотел драться с Призрачным Гонщиком? — ошарашенно спросил Паучок.  
Уэйд не хотел драться с Призрачным Гонщиком, но уже получил цепью по хребту за неуместные комментарии и судорожно пытался отрастить недостающие позвонки.  
«Почему мы не загуглили, что он играл Джонни?»  
«У нашего кумира богатая фильмография!»  
В отличие от Бэймана, Призрачный Гонщик не разговаривал, сосредоточившись на изгнании зла. Адское пламя жглось, а ожоги чесались — особенно когда регенерировали кости. Самое печальное, что сгоревшие части костюма не отрастали вместе с кожей.  
И тут он вспомнил, что на спецквесте возможны любые кроссоверы! То есть чисто теоретически его могла сыграть Дженнифер Лоуренс.  
«Если мы превратимся в хорошенькую цыпочку с луком, то никто не будет нас пиздить цепями!»  
«И у нас уже есть Пита», — поддержала Белая табличка.  
Уэйд… не превратился в Дженнифер Лоуренс, однако у него отросли лук и коса! Но чтобы выиграть Голодные Игры, этого было все же мало. Тем более, что спонсоры не присылали ему еду и лекарства.  
Спасти его могло только чудо.  
Брови снова замигали, хор ангелов спел декларацию независимости, осенив все вокруг благодатью.  
— Гарри Дрезден! — восхищенно завопил Уэйд. Знаменитый кожаный плащ развевался по ветру. Священный фаербол возмездия сиял в его руках.  
«Разве его не сыграл другой актер?» — уточнила Белая табличка.  
«Ник не только был продюсером, но и сыграл все роли в том самом сериале!» — возразила Желтая табличка.  
— Воспользуйся кольцом Мерлина, Дейв, — обратился к Питеру не Гарри Дрезден. Гарри Дрезден не нуждался в кольцах — он же был Рыцарем Зимы, Лета и всего остального.  
— У меня нет кольца Мерлина, Бальтазар.  
То есть против Дейва, значит, он ничего не имел?  
Вместе с кольцом в круге света рядом с Питером возникла блондинка, чем-то похожая на Гвен Стейси. Достаточно симпатичная, чтобы сменить серию.  
— Не делай этого! — попросил Уэйд.  
«Правильно — оставайся тут, Питер, и жди, когда придет Дэн Слотт и посадит на твое место Отто Октавиуса».  
«Вроде и Майлза с Флэшем собирались грохнуть?» — неодобрительно высказалась Желтая табличка.  
Все заволокло розовым дымом, и брови сложились в слова, выгравированные на отдельной табличке (вы же не думали, что у Ника нет своих табличек?).  
«ТВОЕ ЖЕЛАНИЕ ИСПОЛНЕНО, О, УБЛЮДОК. ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЗАБРАТЬ СВОЙ ПАСПОРТ. А ЕЩЕ ПИТЕР ПАРКЕР ТЕПЕРЬ ВСЕГДА БУДЕТ СЧАСТЛИВ».  
Уэйд вздохнул и обнял ростовую фигуру Траволты.  
Чего не сделаешь ради лучшего друга.


End file.
